Our Children, Our Love
by auhaes23
Summary: 6 Our Childre, Our Love. Jesse et Rachel doivent maintenant faire face à leurs triplés, mais ce n'est vraiment pas si facile que ça!  peut être considérée comme suite de Our Little Babies .


**Sixième histoire de la St Berry Week.**

**Elle suit la précédente, Our Little Babies :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>New York City - Juillet 2028<strong>

Il y a quatre ans, Rachel et Jesse étaient parents de trois bébés âgés de 3 mois. C'était une époque horriblement dure pour eux. Entre biberons, couches, pleures et bains, ils étaient plus que fatigués. Ils étaient même usés. Jesse avait pris quelques semaines de congés après l'accouchement mais après il avait dû recommencer à travailler et Rachel s'était retrouvée seule dans leur appartement avec les triplés. Heureusement pour elle, Jesse était professeur de musique dans une école privée, et n'avait donc aucun devoir à corriger. Mais les journées restaient longues pour elle. Les triplés dormaient plutôt beaucoup mais quand un ne pleure plus, c'était l'autre qui commençait et ainsi de suite tous les jours.

Finalement, après 4 mois, Jesse était rentré chez eux avec un planning. Rachel était soulagée, elle rêvait de pouvoir l'avoir fait mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps.

De plus, Milo était le plus bruyant de tous. Il adorait crier même quand il n'avait ni faim, ni besoin de changer. Comme les pères de Rachel disaient, il avait hérité de la même voix que ses parents. Quant à Liam, il était le plus calme, il dormait souvent et adorait être avec Rachel. Il la considérait un peu comme son doudou. Par contre, Medley était tout de suite devenue une petite fille à papa. Jesse aimait ses enfants de la même manière, mais il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre lui et sa fille. Milo, lui adorait son frère à qui il ressemblait énormément.

Quand les triplés fêtèrent le premier anniversaire, les parents de Jesse avaient décidé d'aider un peu le couple financièrement même si ils disaient s'en sortir parfaitement bien. Mais les parents St James savait très bien que le salaire de Jesse ne suffisait pas pour toute la famille et qu'il était obligé de puiser dans leurs économies. Ce fut Rachel qui ouvrit l'enveloppe, et elle faillit tomber dans les pommes. Ils leur avaient offert l'appartement qu'ils possédaient à Brooklyn. C'était un appartement au rez-de-chaussée, avec une cuisine équipée, un grand salon, trois chambres, et un petit jardin. Tout d'abord, Jesse refusait d'y aller mais quand il a vu ses trois petits bous marchant dans le mini-salon de leur appartement, il accepta.

Maintenant, ils vivaient donc à Brooklyn avec leurs trois enfants de quatre ans. Medley était devenue une petite fille très féminine. Elle portait toujours des robes et des jupes comme sa mère. Elle avait d'ailleurs les mêmes cheveux ondulés que cette dernière, mais avec les yeux de Jesse. Les triplés avaient tous une bouche qui était le parfait mélange de Rachel et Jesse. Mais c'était sûrement Milo qui ressemblait le plus à son père. Il avait les mêmes cheveux châtain foncé fortement ondulés, les mêmes yeux et le même nez que Jesse petit. Liam, avait juste le nez différent (Kurt affirmait qu'il avait le nez de Sam bien que ce dernier n'ait aucun lien génétique avec l'enfant), mais tout le reste était similaire à son frère Milo.

Cet été, Jesse avait pris deux semaines de congés. Rachel n'avait toujours pas repris le théâtre mais Jesse l'avait convaincue de reprendre les auditions en septembre quand les triplés commenceraient l'école maternelle.

« Maman ! », râla Milo près de son père. Jesse était à croupi dans le salon en train de chercher son alliance qu'il avait perdue.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Milo ? »

Le petit garçon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Avec ses cheveux très courts, il était facile de le différencier de son frère. « Liam m'a encore volé mon avion ! »

Jesse soupira avant d'avancer vers son fils et de se mettre à sa hauteur. « Tu ne veux pas le laisser jouer quelques minutes avec ? »

« Non ! Il me vole toujours tout ! »

« Toujours aussi dramatique que ta mère », rigola Jesse. « Tu sais quoi ? »

« Tu vas crier sur Liam ? »

« Non ! Mais tu vas m'aider à chercher mon alliance !Tu sais la bague que je porte toujours sur ce doigt ! Maman a la même ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ai perdue ! Et après j'irai dire à Liam de ne plus te voler tes avions »

« Merci papa », sourit le petit enfant, serrant son père dans ses bras. « Et ta bague est là », il ajouta montrant le bijou sur la bibliothèque.

« Merci, Milo »

« Tu vas crier sur Liam maintenant ? »

Jesse rigola. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas été voir ta mère ! J'ai horreur de devoir vous faire la morale ! »

« Maman crie jamais sur Liam ! »

« Vraiment ? Et qu'a-t-elle fait hier soir quand il a mis de la boue partout dans le salon ? »

* * *

><p>Rachel était pendant ce temps-là partit faire une course avec Medley. C'était souvent leur moment à elles deux. Elles allaient faire des courses en ville.<p>

« On peut acheter des cookies, maman ? »

Rachel se retourna vers sa fille. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient. « Mais tu détestes les cookies, ma chérie ! »

« Mais papa les adore »

Rachel rigola. Comme souvent, Medley voulait faire plaisir à son père. « Tu peux en prendre une boite, mais une seule aussi non ton papa va se plaindre qu'il a pris 500 grammes »

« Merci, maman ! On va chercher les légumes maintenant ? »

« Oui ! Et ensuite direction la boulangerie ! »

« Youpi ! On va aller voir mon amoureux ! »

Rachel regarda sa fille marcher devant elle en sautant de joie. Le fils du boulanger, Tyler, était le meilleur ami de Medley. De temps à autres, ils disaient être amoureux sans réellement savoir ce que c'était.

Lorsque Rachel et Medley marchaient dans le rayon des légumes, une femme arriva derrière elles et tapa sur l'épaule de Rachel. Elle se retourna.

« Mercedes ? »

« Rachel ! Rachel Berry ? », cria la femme noire, attrapant Rachel pour l'enlacer. « Tu sembles fatiguée mais tu es sublime ! »

« Merci ! Tu es aussi magnifique, Mercedes ! »

« Oh merci … Comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours la même »

« On t'aime comme ça ! »

Mercedes rigola et regarda ensuite la petite fille à côté de Rachel.

« Mon dieu ! C'est vrai alors ! Tu es mariée ! »

« Oui ! Voici ma petite princesse, Medley ! Medley, je te présente Mercedes, j'étais à l'école avec elle ! »

« Tu es magnifique gamine ! Mais ces yeux bleus… Non ! Tu es mariée avec St James ! »

« Papa s'appelle Jesse », dit soudainement Medley.

« Elle aime son père », expliqua Rachel. « Mais oui, je suis bien la femme de Jesse ! Dix ans de relation et cinq ans de mariage ! »

« Félicitations, diva ! Et toi, tu es magnifique ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore ton papa ! C'est juste qu'il me ressemble un peu trop parfois »

« Papa est blanc et il a les yeux bleus ! »

« Tu comprendras un jour petite ! »

« Et toi, Mercedes, tu es mariée ? »

« Oui ! Depuis dix ans ! Mais aucun enfant ! Juste Ryan et moi ! Je te le présenterai une fois »

« Ca serait super ! Je suis sûr que Jesse et les garçons seront heureux de te voir ! »

« Les garçons ? Tu as plusieurs gosses ? »

« Trois ! »

« Trois ? »

« Des triplés ! Milo, Liam, et Medley ! »

« Non ! C'est impossible que ton corps minuscule ait pu supporter trois enfants ! »

« Pourtant si ! »

« Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, Rachel ! Tu sembles plus qu'heureuse ! »

« C'est merveilleux d'être mère … Mais dès septembre, je vais reprendre les auditions ! »

« Un Tony ne te suffit pas ? »

« J'en veux un autre ! »

« Je suis sûre que tu l'auras ! »

« Oh … Tiens, c'est la carte de Jesse, tu peux m'appeler sur le deuxième numéro ! »

« Professeur de musique à l'école primaire des arts ? Les pauvres enfants »

Rachel rigola légèrement, profitant de ce bonheur. « Comment c'est d'avoir des triplés alors ? Ils ont quel âge ? »

« Ils ont eu quatre ans en avril et comme tu peux l'imaginer, avec Jesse et moi comme parents, ils sont très actifs ! Très passionnés ! C'est pas facile tous les jours »

* * *

><p><strong>New York City - Juin 2032<strong>

Les triplés avaient à présent 8 ans. Tous les trois avaient un caractère très différent. Tout d'abord, Liam était devenu plus indépendant de Rachel et très proche de son frère. Il adorait la musique et le travail de sa mère. Il était vraiment très beau, avec ses cheveux sombres coiffés un peu plus courts que Justin Bieber et ses yeux bleus gris, il était magnifique. Et son nez était vraiment le même que Sam. Par contre, Milo, lui était le même que Jesse, rien de différent sauf peut-être ses dents, et sa bouche. Même dans le comportement, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il était solitaire, passionné, dramatique et il jouait déjà très bien du piano. Et pour finir, Medley. Elle était restée cette petite fille à papa. Elle le suivait toujours partout avec son comportement de petite fille parfaite. C'était surement la plus calme des triplés. Elle aimait beaucoup lire et chanter. Physiquement, elle avait les mêmes yeux que Rachel mais bleus, des livres pulpeuses comme sa mère et un beau nez, ni gros ni petit.

Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans le couple Berry St James. En effet, Rachel et Jesse avaient eu quelques problèmes quand ce dernier voulait d'autres enfants. Au début, Rachel était contre mais quand finalement, elle a accepté, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour lui. Jesse avait alors dû prendre ses responsabilités, et rassurer Rachel et la laisser choisir. Sept mois plus tard, quand les triplés avaient cinq ans, Rachel tombait enceinte. Agés respectivement de 35 et 37 ans, Rachel et Jesse étaient un peu détestés de faire un enfant à cet âge, mais ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et avoir un quatrième enfant était vraiment ce qu'ils désiraient.

Aujourd'hui, la famille St James se composait donc de six personnes. Rachel, 37 ans, Jesse, 39 ans, Liam, Milo et Medley, 8 ans et Stella Heaven Jessie, 2 ans. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait comme troisième prénom Jessie. Ca se rapportait directement à Jesse, son père, qui avait été malade pendant cette période. Une pneumonie sérieuse qui l'avait forcé à être hospitalisé pendant un mois. Heureusement, il avait pu assister à l'accouchement, cette fois-ci, naturel de sa dernière fille.

« Liam, Milo ! », appelait Rachel du jardin.

« Oui, maman ! On arrive », répondit Liam, courant dans les escaliers avec son frère. Une fois sur la petite terrasse en bois, les garçons allèrent embrasser leur mère.

« Tu as beaucoup travaillé, maman ? », lui demanda Milo.

Rachel sourit. Elle venait d'être choisie pour un rôle secondaire dans une comédie musicale et aujourd'hui était les premières répétitions. Jesse, lui, avait démissionné et s'occupait de Stella pendant que les triplés étaient à l'école.

« Très bien ! Mais j'aimerais que vous me racontiez votre journée à l'école pendant que je donne à manger à votre petite sœur ! »

« Liam et Milo ont puni ! », dénonça Medley en rigola. Jesse fit de même.

« Vraiment ? Jesse! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? »

« Ce sont que des enfants ! Tout le monde fait des erreurs ! Pas vrai, chérie ?», il plaisanta, embrassant Rachel doucement sur les lèvres.

« Vous avez fait quoi encore ? »

« Rien ! On voulait juste que Tyler n'embrasse pas Medley ! Elle est trop jolie pour lui ! »

« Vous me laissez jamais jouer toute seule à l'école ! Il faut toujours que vous veniez m'embêter dans la cour de récréation ! ! !»

« Mais on veut te protéger comme papa le fait ! Tu es notre sœur ! »

« Mais je veux jouer toute seule et vous, vous m'embêtez toujours ! »

« Toi aussi ! Et en plus tu as volé les avions de Milo hier ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! Dis leurs que c'est pas vrai, papa ! Dis leurs que j'étais avec toi, maman et Stella hier ! On regardait un film dans le salon ! »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire ! Merci de l'avoir lue :)<strong>


End file.
